bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The dates in this page are taken from speech by characters and notations on the Bleach manga itself. As a result some of the dates are highly speculative. Unknown time ago (See lower (or click) for period between 90 and 1 years ago) * Exile of Isshin Kurosaki from an unknown position in the Soul Society. * The Shiba clan falls into disgrace for unknown reasons. * Aizen allies himself with the Hollows and the self-made Arrancars. * Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz betray Neliel Tu Oderschvank and her Fracción, which causes Neliel to transform into an amnesic child, forcing all three of them into exile. * Ashido Kanō and a group of Shinigami enter Hueco Mundo in pursuit of Hollows and are subsequently trapped. Eventually, Ashido is the only one of them left. (anime only) Between 2000 and 200 years ago * Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai founds the Shinigami Academy. (Renji Abarai graduated in the 2066th year of the Shinigami Academy.Bleach manga, 79 page 23) * Formation of the Gotei 13 - it is unclear exactly when the Gotei 13 was founded and could possibly pre-date the foundation of the shinigami academy. * Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku are among the first students to graduate from the Academy. * Captains Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Retsu Unohana, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and other unknown shinigami make up the first Generation of captains. * Sōsuke Aizen begins experimenting with hollowifcation. * Constantly under assault by Hollows, a group of humans dubbed Quincy emerge and begin hunting Hollows. * The Shinigami try to negotiate with the Quincy, regarding their methods of hunting Hollows, but negotiations fail, eventually leading the Shinigami to fight against the Quincy, nearing the Quincy's extinction. * A research institute led by Ran'Tao accidentally creates the Bounts. (anime only) Between 200 and 100 years ago * Sōsuke Aizen is promoted to Lieutenant of 5th Division so Shinji Hirako can watch over him. * Sōsuke Aizen places Shinji Hirako under "complete hypnosis" and has a subordinate take his place behind the Captain. * Soifon begins her family obligations to protect Yoruichi Shihōin. Aprox. 110-100 years ago * Captain of 3rd division retires, possibly interred in the "Maggots Nest" - Rōjūrō Otoribashi promoted to 3rd division captain''Bleach'' manga; chapter -108, pages 13 and 14.. * Captain of 11th division (another Kenpachi) is recently replaced by the next Kenpachi. It's unclear if this is the current Kenpachi or not. * Captain of 10th division recently met with an "untimely demise". * Captain Kirio Hikifune of the 12th division has been promoted to the Royal Guard. Kisuke Urahara, 3rd seat of the 2nd division is promoted as 12th Division captain. * Kisuke Urahara founds the Shinigami Research Institute and frees Mayuri Kurotsuchi from the "Maggots Nest" to co-lead the Institute. * Gin Ichimaru kills the former 3rd seat of the Fifth Division and is appointed the new 3rd seat by Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen Aprox. 101-90 years ago *Mysterious disappearances begin in Soul Society as part of Sōsuke Aizen's hollowfication experiments. * Shūhei Hisagi is saved by Kensei Muguruma thus inspiring him to join the Ninth Division, (and to get a tatoo of the #69 on his cheek.) *Hollowification of the 9 known Vizard and death of 9th division officers. *Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi become aware of Sōsuke Aizen's incredible reiatsu and abilities. *Exile of Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, the 9 Vizard and probably of Yoruichi Shihōin. *Soifon is left abandoned by her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. Between 90 years ago and current day *Byakuya Kuchiki marries Hisana, Rukia's sister, who dies after a number of years. *Byakuya Kuchiki adopts Rukia into the Kuchiki clan as part of his oath to protect her. (40 years before present day)Bleach 59 p. 09 * One of Sōsuke Aizen's Hollow modification experiments that can hide it's reitsu attacks a group of shinigami training in the real world under Shūhei Hisagi. Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru save the day after Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, and Renji Abarai do their best to survive. * Sōsuke Aizen manipulates Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori and Renji Abarai to use them in his divisions. Renji Abarai is seen as trouble and moved into the 11th division shortly after. * Kaien Shiba's wife is killed by another of Sōsuke Aizen's experimental hollows (Metastacia). *Kaien Shiba is killed by Rukia Kuchiki after the hollow infests his body. *Maki Ichinose leaves Soul Society sometime after Kenpachi Zaraki takes over as captain of the 11th division. (anime only) *Ichigo Kurosaki is born. *Masaki Kurosaki is killed by Grand Fisher. Ichigo blames himself for his mothers death. *Sōken Ishida is brought to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who kills him and uses him for his Quincy studies. *Rukia Kuchiki is assigned to the human world on the same day Renji Abarai becomes 6th Division lieutenant. Current day Substitute Shinigami/Soul Society Arc * Rukia Kuchiki gives her shinigami powers to Ichigo Kurosaki. * Kisuke Urahara lends Rukia Kuchiki a gigai - one that will turn her into a human. * Kon, a mod soul, is given a stuffed animal toy for a body. * Quincy Uryū Ishida joins Ichigo Kurosaki's class in order to defeat him due to his hatred of Shinigami. *Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo and his family at the grave of Masaki. Ichigo narrowly fights off the Hollow who escapes to begin his transformation into an Arrancar. * Sōsuke Aizen slaughters Central 46 and assumes control over Soul Society. * Sōsuke Aizen sends Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai to arrest Rukia Kuchiki. * Rukia Kuchiki is arrested for illegally transferring powers to a human (Ichigo Kurosaki). * Ichigo Kurosaki's shinigami powers are destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki and he is fatally wounded and left for dead. * Sōsuke Aizen, posing as Central 46, sentences Rukia Kuchiki to death and moves up the execution date numerous times. * Kisuke Urahara heals Ichigo Kurosaki and helps him activate his latent shinigami abilities and begins his hollowfication process. * Ichigo Kurosaki undergoes training with Kisuke Urahara to infiltrate Soul Society and rescue Rukia Kuchiki. * Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue infiltrate Soul Society with Yourichi. * With help from Kūkaku Shiba the group infiltrate Seireitei with Ganju Shiba. * After numerous battles Sōsuke Aizen fakes his death and Tōshirō Hitsugaya is manipulated into believing he was killed by Gin Ichimaru. * Uryū Ishida takes his revenge on Mayuri Kurotsuchi for the death of his grandfather Sōken but despite his best efforts Mayuri Kurotsuchi survives. * Rukia Kuchiki is set up to be executed by the Sōkyoku, but Ichigo Kurosaki stops the Sōkyoku from killing her. The Sōkyoku is then subsequently destroyed by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. * Sōsuke Aizen reveals that he is alive by first stabbing his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives and attacks Aizen when he finds out that Hinamori is dying, but Aizen effortlessly dispatches him. * Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen defect from the Soul Society * Sōsuke Aizen's defection clears Kisuke Urahara of Hollowfication charges. Soul Society enlists his help. Bount Arc (anime only) * Renji Abarai is assigned to watch over Karakura Town in Rukia Kuchiki's absence. * Mod Souls Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba abduct Orihime Inoue and later Yasutora Sado, threatening them and later, the students and school staff of Karakura High School. This is later revealed to be a test set up by Kisuke Urahara. Arrancar arc *Vizard Shinji Hirako joins Ichigo's class, attempting to have him join his organization due to his manifested Hollow powers. *Grand Fisher, in Arrancar form, is killed by Isshin Kurosaki, using his powers for the first time in a long period. *Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer and Yammy invade the human world, defeating Ichigo and his friends but driven back by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. *Soul Society sends an advanced guard of Shinigami lead by Tōshirō Hitsugaya to assist Ichigo's team on the Arrancar investigation. *6th Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and his Fracción invade Karakura. Though Grimmjow easily defeats Ichigo, his Fracción are all killed before he is brought back by Kaname Tōsen. The only advanced guard member to (narrowly) win without their limiter lifted is Ikkaku Madarame *Sōsuke Aizen forgives Grimmjow Jeagerjaques who is instead punished by Kaname Tōsen who removes his arm and Espada status. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is subdued by Sōsuke Aizen who prevents him from attacking Kaname Tōsen Hueco Mundo arc References Category:Important terms